Schrodium
| saurian_name = Jsxhetaim (Je) /'kshē•tām/ | systematic_name = Unpentnilium (Upn) /'ün•pent•nil•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Avogadrium | right_element = Hertzium | particles = 569 | atomic_mass = 422.5046 , 701.5854 yg | atomic_radius = 129 , 1.29 | covalent_radius = 138 pm, 1.38 Å | vander_waals = 187 pm, 1.87 Å | nuclear_ratio = 1.79 | nucleons = 419 (150 }}, 269 }}) | nuclear_radius = 8.94 | half-life = 5.6954 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 150-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 25, 11, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +7 (a weakly ) | electronegativity = 2.22 | ion_energy = 898.8 , 9.316 | electron_affinity = 11.3 kJ/mol, 0.117 eV | molar_mass = 422.505 / | molar_volume = 44.176 cm /mol | density = 9.564 }} | atom_density = 1.43 g 1.36 cm | atom_separation = 419 pm, 4.19 Å | speed_sound = 4582 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Green | phase = Solid | melting_point = 464.10 , 835.37 190.95 , 375.70 | boiling_point = 917.75 K, 1651.95°R 644.60°C, 1192.28°F | liquid_range = 453.65 , 816.57 | liquid_ratio = 1.98 | triple_point = 463.88 K, 834.98°R 190.73°C, 375.31°F @ 2.2388 , 16.792 | critical_point = 4894.52 K, 8810.13°R 4621.37°C, 8350.46°F @ 6308.7669 , 62262.885 | heat_fusion = 4.181 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 104.591 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05814 /(g• ), 0.10465 J/(g• ) 24.565 /(mol• ), 44.217 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 9.10 Absolute: 3.05 | atom_abund = 5.66 }} Schrodium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the So and 150. Schrodium was named in honor of (1887–1961), who developed for . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentnilium (Upn), - , or simply element 150. Schrodium is the eighth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and curium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Schrodium atom is comprised of 569 s, 419 of these make up the ( s and s), while the remaining 150 are found surrounding the nucleus ( s). The is 422.5 , twice as heavy as atom; its is 129 s, similar in size to atom. The is inconsistent with what the periodic table would tell, the contains just seven electrons while the three missing electrons are in the d-orbital. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , schrodium has no s. The longest-lived is So with a fission of 5.7 milliseconds. : So → + + 45 n : So → + + + 54 n Schrodium has s, which are excited states of isotopes. The longest lived meta state has a half-life of 380 milliseconds for So, 66. times longer than the longest-lived ground-state isotope So. Chemical properties and compounds Schrodium is lot less reactive than curium because electrons between 8s and 8p orbitals are bound, resulting in higher , thus making it hard to form compounds. The common s for schrodium are +5 ( ) and +6 ( ), compared to +3 ( ) for . In s, So (dark blue) is more stable than So (green). Schrodium compounds are rare since it is so unreactive. Still, schrodium can form halides since s are the most reactive group of elements that can combine with metals. Examples of halides are schrodium heptafluoride (SoF ), schrodium hexafluoride (SoF ), hexachloride (SoCl ), and pentachloride (SoCl ). Schrodium can possibly form other compounds, such as So O , SoO , So CO , and So PO . Schrodium can react with carbon, along with hydrogen, oxygen, and/or others to form s involving schrodium, called organoschrodium. One example is dimethylschrodium (So(CH ) ), a colorless liquid with a freezing point of 473°R (−10°C) and boiling point of 826°R (186°C). Physical properties Schrodium, even as a metal, is not gray, white, gold, reddish, nor bluish, but green. The metal appears green because electrons exchange energies at frequencies that would put at green region of the spectrum at around 525 s. Its density is 9.56 g/cm , which is about average for a metal. One mole of schrodium weighs 422.5 grams or about 15 ounces. The sound travels through thin rod of metal at 4582 m/s, little above average for an element. Schrodium has a , formed when atoms arrange together to form unique shapes. One cubic centimeter of schrodium contains 13.6 sextillion atoms, and separated by an average of 419 pm (4.19 Å) apart. Schrodium's phase points are much lower than neighboring elements due to closed orbitals and split orbitals including 6f suborbital. It melts at 835°R (191°C) and boils at 1652°R (645°C). However, melting and boiling points are not the same at every condition as pressure is the variable. Melting and boiling points given here are from Earth's atmospheric pressure at sea level, 101.325 kPa or 1 atm, which is the default pressure when determining phase points of elements, compounds, and mixtures. If we put schrodium in low pressure environment, both phase points would be lower, but boiling point would decrease far more rapidly with the same amount of decrease in pressure. Because of this, boiling point would catch up to the melting point, and when both phase points are identical in temperature, it is called a . For schrodium, triple point is at a pressure of 2.24 kPa, the Earth's sea level pressure. In conclusion, if we decrease pressure applied on schrodium 45 times, from default pressure to triple point pressure, boiling point would lower by 816.58°R (453.87°C), but its melting point would lower by only 0.39°R (0.22°C). If we increase the ambient pressure around schrodium from default pressure by 6309 times, it would exist as beyond its boiling point. At 6309 atmospheres, its boiling point would be 8810°R (4621°C), while its melting point would be 838°R (192°C). Its liquid range would be 7972°R (4429°C) and its liquid ratio would be 10.52, compared to 817°R (454°C) and 1.98, respectively at default pressure. Occurrence It is almost certain that schrodium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of schrodium in the universe by mass is 9.10 , which amounts to 3.05 kilograms or about a third the mass of dwarf planet worth of schrodium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of schrodium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would quickly undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, So. : + + 47 n → So : + + 47 n → So Category:Dumasides